


Porcelain

by Demi_Fae



Series: Ten Trails- Costume Party 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Indentured AU, Jedi Indentured AU, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Anakin had known what was coming when the senator had stared after him just a bit too long, let his gaze linger in all the wrong places. Still, he hoped that he'd been wrong.He'd known he wasn't when the package had appeared in his apartment. Brown and unassuming, hiding a horrible gift.A white and pink dress and a note.Tonight, 2200. Wear this.-Oct. 8: All Dolled Up
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Other(s)
Series: Ten Trails- Costume Party 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954846
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> Check the series for a quick summary of this au!

Anakin shifted in the thin clothes he’d been provided. White lace and light pink ribbon. Thigh- high stockings, heels, a corset and dress, panties and bralette. A collar. They were itchy and chafed at his skin with every breath he took. Anakin would have rather been naked than dressed up like this. 

Derru hooked a finger around the collar now and pulled Anakin in close. He went easily and fought to keep his expression the same as Derru looked over his painted face. The blush and eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipstick, and more than Anakin had to spend hours on to meet the man’s specifications. 

Anakin let out a sigh of relief as Derru let go of his chin with a hum to brush out a few of the wrinkles in the dress Anakin wore. 

He hadn’t even been able to cover himself on the way to the Senate. Derru had specifically detailed Anakin to wear nothing but what was provided for him. To reach the speeders Anakin had had to pass far too many Jedi in the halls, who’d all seen him and known at once what was happening. They didn’t speak more than whispered words of ‘ _ ben’, endure, _ with the same looks in their eyes as those he remembered from his childhood. The eyes Anakin had thought he’d grown out of long ago, before he’d known the Jedi’s service for what it really was. 

The Temple had been the easy part. In the Senate, walking by Senators who had nothing better to do than talk, had been much worse. Their stares on his bare skin, crawling all over. He knew they were getting ideas from seeing him as well, and wondered how many other Jedi would suffer the same thing as him from those Senators seeing Anakin walk down the hall. At the very least the news had been spread that Anakin had business in the Senate, and could not be interrupted by others. Small mercies. 

The senator who’d requested him for the night- from a planet closer to Alderaan, though he couldn’t remember the name- circled Anakin like he was examining his prey. Perhaps he was. 

“Aren’t you so pretty, all dolled up for me,” Derru smirked and tugged on one of Anakin’s curls. Anger, hot and red, flashed deep within him. First thing Anakin wanted to do when the Jedi left the Senate, when their thousand years of service to the Senate were up and they were finally free again, was to cut his hair. Many of the other Jedi, including his master, would join him. Too many Senators had decided that their hair looked good long, was pretty, easy to grab and pull, and they hadn’t been able to do anything to the contrary. 

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, to retort, to say anything, and his head was snapped to the side under the force of Derru’s blow. Anakin’s hand went up to cover his cheek automatically as his eyes watered. 

“Dolls don’t speak,” he snarled, then gently stroked Anakin’s cheek on his growing bruise. Derru crooned as he guided Anakin against his desk. Anakin’s hands gripped the wooden edge as the man shifted his position. 

Anakin’s head was tilted to a nearly uncomfortable degree and his legs were twisted into a mockery of innocent demureness when he was really anything but. As a Jedi and a general Anakin had seen and fought battles this senator could never even dream of. He’d seen men burned alive, limbs torn apart, impaled, eviscerated, and countless more atrocities. Even as a child he’d seen the worst sentients had to offer. A slave then and a slave now Anakin had always been firmly entrenched in the darkest side the galaxy had to offer. 

Yet here he was as a plaything, a doll, dressed as innocently as freshly fallen snow and just as untouched. 

Derru nearly moaned as he stepped back from the desk to drink in the sight of Anakin on his desk. Anakin’s limbs shook as time went on with no relief from how he’d been set. The senator seemed content to watch Anakin tremble atop his desk. Anakin gladly would have fought against the urge to move to stay in the same position all night if it meant nothing more happened. 

But no, life, the Force, and the Senate couldn’t be that merciful. 

Derru slowly walked up to Anakin as though he was a frightened animal. “Hello there,” he whispered and once brushed away a strand of hair. Anakin took a chance and nuzzled into the hand, pouting up at the senator through his eyelashes. “Oh,” he whispered breathlessly and Anakin inwardly relaxed as no punishment came.  _ ‘Please your masters, Ani, and pray for a better treatment,’ _ his mother had told him as a child. He didn’t think he’d be using the same lessons now, away from Tattooine. 

Anakin let out a gasp as Derru crashed their lips together, swallowing any other sounds of surprise Anakin would have made. The senator forced his way between Anakin’s legs, which had been crying out for relief. Though this was a thousand times worse, Derru grinding against Anakin’s own growing erection. He wished he didn’t feel the pleasure he did, with Derru grabbing the tops of Anakin’s stockings to wrap his legs around his waist. 

Anakin panted as the front of the dress was pulled down as far as it could go with the underbust corset over top the fabric. It revealed the sheer bra he’d been given and the desk under his mechanical fingers splintered as he gripped it too hard. Derru didn’t notice. He circled Anakin’s areolas and pinched them between his fingers to harden them. At the same time he leaned forward to nibble at Anakin’s collar and work his way up his neck, marking it all. 

“Pretty thing,” Derru whispered against his neck as his hands danced across his stomach, back, and thighs. “All dolled up-” as fingers pulled on strings “-just for me,” and explored bared skin. 

Anakin wanted to scream. He wanted to rage and burn, scar himself so horribly he’d never hear the word ‘pretty’ again. He wanted to be enclosed in a suit so no one could touch him, no one could have their hands on his skin ever again. 

He wanted to destroy Derru and the Senate, trap them and all who did this in their own building and slaughter them. Make them quake in fear under his lightsaber and show them no mercy, just as they’d shown none to the Jedi’s young. 

Anakin couldn’t do any of that now. Though his mind shook with barely- concealed rage and anger his body quaked in fear. His breath hitched as light touched brushed over him, exploring ever downward. This, at least, Anakin could do on autopilot. 

He laid back against uncomfortable wood and lifted his knees, limbs loose and ready to be moved wherever Derru wanted. A hand gripped his hip and Anakin felt the burn of pain and anger in his heart swelled and poured out of his eyes. He let them drip quietly down the sides of his face as his mind drifted off to be anywhere but where he currently was. 

Dolls don’t speak, but apparently they could cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this out earlier today/yesterday, whoops
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
